Beyond Realms
by Koushirochickie
Summary: Lost pasts catch up to Yamato, Taichi, and Koushiro when things in their lives begin to go haywire...(sorry about the accidental G-rating, it'll be PG-13 as the story progresses)
1. Set Me Free

Disclaimer: I own Ken. No questions asked. All rights reserved. ^_^ (j/k, I don't want the scary lawyer ppl to come steal the money I dun have lol) I unfortunately do not own any part of the Digimon Adventure, however I own Densetsu. Fuu-chan owns Kaze, we both own Maryoku, Matt owns Chris, and Ryan owns Ryu (and we didn't know Ken's buddy from before had the same name when we made the character [$%#^!] but it's not the same guy. At all. They look and act nothing alike. I'm done rambling now...)  
  
AN: Ok, this is what happens when you watch Slayers, Rayearth, Digimon, Lodoss War, and read Magic Chapter (the most kick @$$ fic that NEEDS TO BE FINISHED!!!) all in the same time frame. LoL. It starts out serious but gets funnier...somewhere in the darn thing...or maybe not...who knows...  
  
P.S. I am NOT, I repeat, NOT responsible for you being confuseled as hell! I'm going for that! And yes, I know half of this stuff goes against everything in the show! I've seen practically every episode...of all the seasons as you'll be able to tell. It's an AU story anyway, so...yeah...  
  
P.P.S. I warn you now, there are OCs in here!They're kewl tho and we worked hard on creating them, so give them a chance BEFORE you decide to hate them! Arigato, gozaimasu! ~_^  
  
As do most writers, I need to give a couple special thanks to:  
  
1) Fuu-chan for always putting up with my ramblings about my stories and posting them  
  
2) Fuuneko-chan for helping me out of a HUGE writer's block  
  
3) Caldina-chan for the listening to me complain  
  
4) All of the above for beta reading. You guys rock my world full of peanuts!!!  
  
Ahem, and now, without further adieu, part of part one of the Digimon OAV:  
  
As Koushiro half-dragged Densetsu's semi-conscious form down the long hallway, he breathed heavily, trying to figure out what to do. He heard her murmur something, but when he barely made it out, he simply resumed pondering what to make of the situation. He saw the forces gaining on them and with his friend draped over his shoulder, there wasn't much he could do to help.  
  
"Izumi...put me...down a sec..."  
  
"Densetsu, we don't have the time-"  
  
"Just do it!" She growled as best she could and he helped her to her knees. While she panted heavily, speaking in between gasps, he recognized the incantation spilling from her mouth. "Crimson fire...burning brightly...within my soul...  
  
"No! You can't! That would be the fourth time you've cast the spell and you know what will happen!"  
  
"...I command thee, summon thy power forth! Firestorm, go!" She cried, extending her arm, as the last wave of power flowed out of her. Managing to smile at Koushiro, she relaxed just before she hit the ground.  
  
"Densetsu? Densetsu?! DENSETSU!!!"  
  
Two weeks prior...  
  
Yamato Ishida stretched, then glanced over at his alarm clock. Heh, he was actually going to be on time for school today. That was a shocker. Rolling out of bed, he quickly showered, then dressed, grabbing his bookbag and jogging out the door. He glanced at his watch. 8:01. Perfect. And maybe he'd get to see that babe that he occassionally passed. The one who somehow looked familiar, but he couldn't place her face as anyone he really knew. Maybe he had seen her in an ad. She sure was model material. But there would be no such luck today. Muttering "damn," under his breath, he walked though the school doors and walked into homeroom just as the bell rang. He heard an obnoxious yell from the other side of the room. His guess? Taichi, that annoying guy who was always winding up in the same place he was. Glancing over, he found he was right, Taichi was squealing ontop of a chair at an iguana. Sighing, Yamato shook his head, then proceeded to review some of the previous night's homework...  
  
******  
  
Koushiro Izumi was typing at his computer on his lunch break, when he glanced up. There was a bit of a squabble across from him of a bunch of guys picking on a girl. He was usually a passive boy, but this ground his nerves so much, he put down his laptop and marched over. "Excuse me, but I think you should leave this girl alone."  
  
"Yeah, and what are you gonna do, twerp?" He growled and rolled up his sleeves.  
  
"What do you think I'm going to do?"  
  
"Stop it!" The girl spoke up, then softly stated, "it's alright. He wasn't doing anything."  
  
"That's right, sugar." The guy grabbed her around the waist and laughed. "You know you want some of this."  
  
"Leave her alone!" Koushiro pushed the slightly larger, slightly more built boy off, causing him to recoil and punch. Now Koushiro, never having been in a fight before, was bound to get creamed. Fortunately for him, before he got beat into too much of a pulp, the teachers came to break them apart and dragged them off. The girl in complete and utter shock, glanced over and saw the laptop. Compelled somehow to pick it up, she did so, figuring she could give it back to the boy.  
  
******  
  
Yamato was sitting at lunch when he heard the fight break out. Taichi ran over excitedly, shouting, "that brainiac kid that's in our classes is in a fight!"  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Don't you care? Who'da thought!"  
  
"See, unlike some people, I grew out of getting excited over fights in like fifth grade..." Not understanding the direct insult, Taichi just laughed and ran back towards the fight. Yamato shook his head, then glanced across to see... no way! That girl he had always been fixated with...the beautiful model one. Leaving his lunch, he got up and jogged after her.  
  
******  
  
"Shit, I think he saw me!" The purple-haired girl growled, then broke off into a run with Yamato in pursuit.  
  
"Hey! Hey you! Wait up!" She tapped into her power and speeded up way too fast for him to catch her. So essentially she was safe...for now...  
  
******  
  
Later that day, Koushiro was being scolded by his mother for fighting. As he rolled his eyes at the "you should know better" and "violence doesn't solve anything" speech, his mother turned to him and asked, "now what was it over?" He gulped, then started,  
  
"Well, you see, mom, that, there was this girl...and she was getting picked on...and I couldn't let them do it... I felt really bad about it, so I pushed him off her and he decked me." His mother turned to him with wide eyes and then smiled.  
  
"Why didn't you say so earlier?! That's so valiant and gentlemanly...alright, you're off punishment." He jumped up, smiling, but his mother's face dropped. "However this doesn't mean I want you to run around getting into fights. But this time...it's acceptable."  
  
"Thanks Mom. But am I allowed to go see if she's alright? I think I have an idea of where she might be..."  
  
******  
  
Taichi was whistling to himself as he walked home from soccer practice. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of a really cute girl. Grinning ear to ear, he decided to make his move. However, once he got within five feet of her, she ran away. "Hey, don't run away!" Running after, he rounded the corner she had ducked behind only to find...nothing. "Well that sure was weird..." He scratched his head and continued on his way...  
  
******  
  
Shoving his hands in his pockets, Yamato sighed heavily. He figured he'd never get to meet that gorgeous girl that seemed to haunt him. His self-confidence slightly bruised, he continued walking home. As he was walking, he passed by a store window, in which he saw the girl's face. Quickly spinning around, he saw that there was no one to produce the reflection, just the reflection itself. Her eyes were closed, but they slowly opened. Her thoughts reached out to him, even though her lips did not move. "Yamato...help me... set me free..." Her hair somehow blew in her face, and she raised a hand to the glass to where he was. As soon as he tried to touch it, however, she vanished, her voice lingering for only a moment longer... "Yamato...help..."  
  
******  
  
Koushiro nervously waited outside the doors to the extra curricular class building. Wringing his hands nervously, he tried to think of a good reason to see her that didn't sound stupid. He was so busy thinking about what to say, that he almost missed her walking out of the building. "Hey! Wait up!" The girl turned and he stammered, "Hi...I-I just wanted to see...if you were ok...and uh,"  
  
"Is this yours?" She quietly asked, extending the laptop.  
  
"YES! You found it! You're awesome! Prodigious! Thank you so much!" As he reached for it, he brushed her hand by accident. Gasping in shock, she backed away as she dropped the laptop. "hey, what gives..."  
  
"It's you...you're him..." She turned, then ran away as fast as she could.  
  
"Hey, wait! I just wanted to thank you!" Stooping down to pick up his precious computer, he suddenly didn't feel the need and darted off after her. Running as fast as he could, he managed to see something he didn't expect. She vanished right before his eyes into thin air. "Well, there's something you don't see everyday..."  
  
******  
  
Yamato couldn't shake this girl from his head. For some odd reason, he had to find her. He had to ask her why she was so familiar to him. As he rounded a corner, he quickly ducked back behind it as he saw her talking.  
  
"Densetsu, that was REALLY stupid!" The purple-haired girl growled at the younger, shorter one.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was him!"  
  
"Well our cover's blown, so you think we can use her crest on them already?"  
  
"No! Not yet. We have to wait for some damn reason or another, and I don't want to screw this up again. Three strikes and we're out, remember?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. Alright. No seeing my hottie."  
  
"And no making pysical contact with your charge."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Crest? That word...I should know it for some odd reason..." Yamato muttered under his breath.  
  
"HEY YAMATO! WHATCHA LOOKIN AT?!" He slapped his forehead, realizing the voice as Taichi's. The three girls quickly darted as he made his way over.  
  
"Nothing now." Yamato growled. There went his chance to snag the girl aside. But now that Taichi was here, something felt right...almost like...he should know about this...but why?  
  
******  
  
Later that night, Koushiro was tossing and turning in bed. Nightmares were haunting his sleep, and all he kept hearing were screams. Screams and short voice clips. "Koushiro! We need you!"  
  
"Koushiro, help me!"  
  
"No! I won't let you die!"  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Compu-"  
  
"Use your cre-"  
  
"HEEEEEEELLLLLLLP!" But then, it felt as though someone was reaching out to him. As though someone was wiping these memories from him. Wait, how did he know they were memories in the first place?  
  
"No...don't take them away..." He muttered aloud, still fast asleep.  
  
"I have no choice, Koushiro." She whispered in his ear softly, and touched her hand to the side of his face. His face immediately went from stressed to peaceful. Leaning over, she whispered, (or gently kissed his forehead?) "Sweet dreams..."  
  
******  
  
The next day, Yamato was still pondering what he had heard and why it was bothering him in the first place. He came up with nada. Zilch, nill, zip. Sighing, he glanced out the window during class. If only he could figure it out...  
  
******  
  
Taichi didn't feel like his usual hyper self for some odd reason. All that happened was he saw a girl, big deal. So what if she was cute? That didn't mean she should haunt his every waking moment since...and why did it anyway? He was never serious about relationships in the first place but...something was different this time. She was different. It was almost as if...for some reason or another, he needed her. Glancing up, he looked to see he had wandered to the lake. Peering over at the water, he gasped as her face appeared to him in the reflection. "Taichi...you must help me! You're the only one who can. But there's not much time! They're misinformed! You must confront them!"  
  
"Confront who?" Her image began to sway with the water, and slowly vanished, as he yelled, "hey, wait!"  
  
"Please...set me free!"  
  
"Set you free?"  
  
"Uh, Taichi, who are you talking to?" He spun around to see Yamato scratching his head.  
  
"Oh, uh, no one. Why, did it look like I was talking to someone?"  
  
"Well, it looked like you were talking to your reflection..."  
  
"Well, I was! Because I'm just that gorgeous!" He quickly...covered...for himself. Cocking an eyebrow in suspicion, all Yamato could reply was,  
  
"Okaaaaaaay..."  
  
"So what brings you here?" Blinking, Yamato answered,  
  
"That's a good question. Honestly, I don't know."  
  
"You don't know?" Taichi felt a strange notion to tell Yamato about the nonsense that had been going on over the past couple of days. Deciding to trust his instinct, he just blurted out everything, from the girl vanishing to the reflection talking to him. Staring in shock, Yamato then proceeded to tell Taichi about all the weird stuff that had happened to him. After a moment of silence between the two, Yamato asked,  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"I have no clue."  
  
"Well, this is off to a fine start..."  
  
"At least we both have someone to talk to about it...so we know either we're both sane and this is really happening or we're both stark- raving mad."  
  
"Nice way to put it...but you're right. We should tell each other about anything at all since it seems we're both in this together." Right then, Yamato got the strangest feeling of deja vu, like he had declared those words to Taichi before in the exact same manner. Shaking it off, he continued, "Let's get going. I'm sure you have places to be as well..."  
  
"Yeah...of course." Flashing a grin, Taichi followed Yamato from the bank of the river to the street.  
  
******  
  
Koushiro had felt unusually groggy that day, as though something had been different from his sleeping pattern. At the end of the day, he pulled out the laptop he had recovered from the ground after trying to chase after the girl that had returned it. As he opened the monitor, there was a reflection on the screen. Glancing around to see who produced it, he came up with nothing as he heard, "Koushiro, I need your help. You are the only one that can help me...confront the others...they do not understand...you must hurry!" The image vanished as he exclaimed,  
  
"No, wait!" And got some weird looks for talking to himself. "Computer game," he replied to the people staring, who echoed with,  
  
"Ahh." Thinking to himself, he wondered, "Isn't there any one I can ask for help? What the hell is going on here...?" Closing the laptop, he sighed, then stood up and began to walk home...  
  
******  
  
Yamato was walking at a rather fast pace for school. What to do? It's not like stalking's an option...there was no clue as to who these girls were...except for the fact that they should know for some odd reason. Why else would Taichi be told to confront them? He sighed as he accidently walked right into the person in front of him. "Sorry about that."  
  
"No, it's fine." Yamato recognized the slightly smaller boy as the one from the fight...and now he was giving off that weird vibe too...  
  
"Hey, aren't you the one who saved that girl in the fight the other day?"  
  
"Oh that..." He nodded, then added, "it was so weird, she went to thank me, but accidentally touched my hand and freaked." Shrugging, he began to walk off as Yamato's memory came into play..."And no making pysical contact with your charge." Wasn't the girl that he saved the one that she was yelling at? "Hey! Wait up a sec!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The girl. The one you saved. What did she look like?"  
  
"Well, she was...very pretty...she had pinkish red hair and she was smaller tham me...why?"  
  
"You must be one of us then."  
  
"One of...huh?" Koushiro looked at the boy with a curious expression, as Yamato began to explain what had happened to him and Taichi earlier on. However, once he got to the part about Taichi, Koushiro stopped Yamato mid- sentence. "Wait, Taichi? You mean that really stupid guy who glued his hand to his head?" Sighing, he nodded, then added,  
  
"I know, I couldn't believe it either. But it looks like the three of us are the ones that have to save these chicks."  
  
"G*d, I pity the girl he has to save." He muttered under his breath.  
  
"So what have you seen? I mean, besides her getting freaked out and all?"  
  
"Like you guys saw them in the window and the lake, I saw her in my monitor. I dunno, it was really weird...she said something about confronting the others...but I didn't have any clue about this stuff when she said it."  
  
"It looks like we're going to have to lure them out..." Something sparked in Koushiro's mind and he got a bit of a smile.  
  
"Lure them out, huh? I think I may have an idea..." 


	2. A Breech And It's Showtime

Hey guys, sorry about in the last chapter having that thing in parenthesis (or gently kissed his forehead?). I'm still not sure whether I want that in or out, you'll see why later. But if I told you now, I'd have to kill you...BWAH AH AH AH!!! Ok, now that I've scared you all away from reading my fic, I'll go away.  
  
And I don't own Digimon ::sniffle!:: But Ken is mine, mine, mine, mine, and Koushiro and Daisuke are too. ^_^ LoL.  
  
"I wonder what they're talking about..." The blue-haired girl , who was pressed up against the wall, inched slightly closer to see if she could hear more. On the other side, Yamato nodded,  
  
"That should work. Great idea."  
  
"Alright, remember where to be tomorrow."  
  
"You got it." Damn, that information wouldn't do her any good.  
  
"C'mon guys, gimme something more than that..." She whispered as a voice came up behind her,  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Nada. They're being all lameo and everything. But they're definitely up to something."  
  
"That means we're going to have to try extra hard to avoid them. Alright, enough spying for now. With our luck, they'll see us again."  
  
"Hmpf. At least you get to see your man. My hottie's nowhere to be found."  
  
"What did I tell you about that?" The purple-haired girl demanded. "We weren't an item even when he did know me." Her piercing eyes gave the other girl the hint to knock it off, and without another word, the two snuck away.  
  
******  
  
The next day, Koushiro made sure Yamato and Taichi were in place. Mustering up all the courage he could, he took a deep breath and tapped the bully from the other day on the shoulder. Turning around, the huge guy laughed, "Well, if it isn't the little brat that I creamed two days ago."  
  
"Wow, I'm impressed that your brain can hold more than a day's worth of information."  
  
"You wanna start something, geek?"  
  
"Maybe I do. I just wanted to make it clear you stay away from her, got it dumbass?"  
  
"Dumbass?! Why you little mother @#$%^&*!"  
  
"Crap!" He dodged the massive fist and thought to himself, "Damnit, where is she?!" Had he been too arrogant to think that she'd care?  
  
"Watch it!" Koushiro felt himself knocked to the ground, and when he looked up, she was hunched over him. Turning to him with an angry glare, she growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"  
  
"Being a typical male." Koushiro shrugged. The big dumb jock reached over and grabbed the back of her shirt, throwing her into the air. "Oh you sonofabitch!" Koushiro jumped up and with all his might decked him square in the jaw. Taking the opportunity of the bully's shock, he ran to where he heard more sounds of struggling.  
  
"Let me go!"  
  
"We have to get outta here, before more trouble starts!" Koushiro followed Yamato, who was dragging Densetsu, and they took off on that note.  
  
******  
  
"Damn it was a setup!" The purple-haired girl turned to her comrade and yelled, "Maryoku, an illusion on her, quick!"  
  
"I'm trying over here, but someone's blocking me!" A voice echoed behind them,  
  
"So, you guys spying on us because you think we're hot or what?" Taichi smirked, folding his arms. Maryoku's eyes brightened as she exclaimed,  
  
"Dude it's my hottie! Wait, that's bad!"  
  
"Geez Mar..." The purple-haired girl sighed, then growled, "We have to grab Densetsu before they get anything out of her." She turned and went to blur, but no one was there to stop. "Shit, where the hell did they go?! Come on Mar, we gotta run." Grabbing Maryoku's arm, they blurred out of sight.  
  
"Well, I'll say that went well..." Taichi smirked and turned to Yamato and Koushiro who were restraining Densetsu in an ally next to where the girls had been standing. "Now let's get some information, shall we?"  
  
******  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?!" She turned and punched the nearby building, ignoring the searing pain in her fist.  
  
"Chill, we'll get her back."  
  
"But how much will she have spilled by then?!"  
  
"You know Densetsu, she won't talk."  
  
"But what if she does? Then we're screwed, Mar! Damnit, it's my freaking fault! I'm the one who told her to save his sorry ass in the first place. Honestly, I don't feel like bowing down and dying right now." Closing her eyes, she leaned against the wall. Maryoku reached over and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to die either. I'm sorry for screwing up last time."  
  
"No Mar, you didn't screw up. I did. I'm the one that had to be rash in the first place." Rolling her head to the side, she sighed, "I miss the days when I was reckless without thought, when I dared to do whatever and not think twice...I hate being a freaking prisoner."  
  
"I know. I miss a lot of things too...but right now we have to concentrate on getting Densetsu back."  
  
"Yeah...let's get cracking on that."  
  
******  
  
"So would you care to enlighten us as to what's going on?" She was silent. "Okaaaaay, this is working..."  
  
"Those girls you were with...who were they?" Giving Yamato a piercing glare, she turned her head away from him.  
  
"You know you guys are wrong, right?" Koushiro non-chalantly stated. "You know that we were told you were misinformed. We were told to set you free." He hit a nerve on that one. With that last phase, she flinched, then returned to her expressionless face. "Now, I'm wondering...what does set you free mean?"  
  
"There's no possible way you know anything about that."  
  
"Ah, but I am on the right track...at least you admitted that much."  
  
"I didn't admit anything!" Walking over, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder, much to her dismay.  
  
"Your answer was enough for me."  
  
"Bastard..."  
  
"Hey, I saved your ass the other day."  
  
"Yeah, well I evened the score today."  
  
"This is true." Her eyes were wide and she began breathing very quickly. It was as if she was concentrating on keeping her eyes foward, so as to not look at something. But what? He noted that she had jumped at his touch. Sliding his hand a little further down her back, she instinctively kicked at him so hard she fell backwards to the floor. "Now that's weird. You lost your edge."  
  
"Koushiro, I think you scared her."  
  
"No, that's not it. I was close to something, wasn't I?" Her composure remained a bit shaken, and she tried twice as hard to slip out of the ropes that bound her. "That's it." Reaching over, he set her chair back up and placed both hands on her shoulders. His right hand slid a little further down, then over just the slightest...  
  
"DON'T!" She screamed, but it was too late. A bright purple light shone from her back, a symbol prominant through her shirt. Koushiro gasped in shock and was flung backwards into the wall. A dazed feeling came over him and as he opened his eyes, it was as if he were a different person. Looking up, he saw Yamato and Taichi in an entirely different light...and Densetsu...she was safe...after everything that had happened...he breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you happy now?! You've sealed all of our fate...I should have known we couldn't overcome it..."  
  
"But Densetsu, don-"  
  
"Don't talk to me. I have nothing more to say to you. Any of you." Muttering something under her breath that seemed to entirely dampen her mood, she turned her gaze to the ground. "They're both going to kill me..."  
  
******  
  
"So you wanna try an illusion or what?"  
  
"It might not work, it's all weird and everything, when Taichi's around I can't hold it."  
  
"Because you're busy concentrating on him instead of it?"  
  
"No, like his aura or something is stopping me."  
  
"Then why not give them the real thing?" Kaze glaced up at the apartment complex as Maryoku nodded,  
  
"Alright, but be careful." She gulped as she watched her friend run off.  
  
******  
  
"Koushiro, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, just a little dazed...so many memories are flooding back into my head...guys you won't believe this until you see it for yourselves..." Zanni gulped as she watched Yamato and Taichi approach her. Glancing out the window, she did a double-take, then gasped,  
  
"Chikara-san!"  
  
"Nani?" Yamato turned and saw outside the window the beautiful girl was standing on the ground floor, tossling her purple hair. "Taichi, get your memories back. I'll grab her." He nodded to the window and dashed out the door.  
  
"I'll hold her still." Koushiro offered.  
  
"Don't you dare touch me." She snarled.  
  
"Yeah, that all wouldn't be a good idea." Maryoku stood in the doorway, looking slightly peeved.  
  
"Hey, it's that babe!" Taichi chirped.  
  
"Yeah and you're my hottie, but I kinda can't let you remember. So hand Densetsu over."  
  
"Tamashiino-san, Koushiro knows." Maryoku's eyes widened as she advanced a bit.  
  
"It's not over yet...chi buurredo!" Hurling the attack at the two boys, she untied the ropes, and grabbed Densetsu's wrist. "Come on!" The two began to run. After gaining their ground, Koushiro and Taichi ran after in hot pursuit.  
  
******  
  
"Wait! We won't hurt you!"  
  
"Bull shit! You don't even know what you've already done!" The girl ran faster and faster, but Yamato was slowly gaining on her. Suddenly, the ground began to shake, tossing them both to the ground. "Kuso! Not a breech! Not now!"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Shimatta." Reaching for her back pocket, she pulled a card from it. It glowed and formed into a gadget in the palm of her hand. Holding it up like a walkie-talkie, she called, "Mar, do you have Densetsu?" After a moment,  
  
"Rodger that!" The voice chirped in response.  
  
"We've got a breech! Follow my coordinates and have your D-3's ready for action."  
  
"You're the boss."  
  
"And try to lose dumb and dumber on the way."  
  
"We've been tryin', but oh well."  
  
"See you in a few, I'll try and hold it off."  
  
"Gotcha. Be careful."  
  
"I will." Turning to Yamato, she growled, "Get back unless you want to be in the same position I'm in now." Grinning, she pulled a disk from the other pocket, "it's show time, bastard." 


	3. A new ally?

"You've got your cards, right?"  
  
"Yeah, and the disks."  
  
"Good. Ready to fight?"  
  
"When am I ever?" She answered, disgusted. Maryoku growled,  
  
"Well, get over it." Glancing back over her shoulder, she gasped, "I think we lost them." Taking a two second breather, they continued on, getting closer and closer to the spot where they were needed...  
  
******  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
"I just said it, there's a breech! I have to stop it!"  
  
"What the hell is a breech?!" She ignored him completely, as the sky began to swirl, and dark clouds began to linger. Anger racing through him for his lack of knowledge, Yamato yelled,  
  
"Kaze, answer me already, damnit!" Turning around in shock, she gasped,  
  
"How the hell did you know my name, Yamato?!" His eyes widened as pictures began to flash before his eyes...almost like a movie...but it was too much to sort through...shaking his head, he looked up to see Kaze, as beautiful as she was the last time he saw her two years ago. "Kuso, I said your name!" And that's why I've sent a breech...you should have been more careful to follow my instructions, Kaze...  
  
"You again!"  
  
"What's going on?! Can someone please explain SOMETHING to me?!"  
  
I'll explain something. Your girlfriend is about to die for your outburst of emotion, Yamato.  
  
"I don't think so." Kaze and Yamato turned to see Maryoku and Densetsu standing there. "You've controlled us long enough!"  
  
You think so, do you? Fine. Let's see how well you stand up to one of my most powerful digimon...come forth, Gamimon.   
  
"Kuso." A very enormous shape began to gather in the air, and a huge black lion type monster formed. It stood erect, almost anthro in form, with armor across its left shoulder and breast. A long, white mane blew in the rough wind as piercing gold eyes stared right through the observers.  
  
"I have come to destroy the chosen children or any digmon that stand in my way, as my master has ordered."  
  
"You can take your shitty orders and shove them up your ass!" Kaze yelled, then slid the disk into her D-3. "D-3 Mode Change: Digmon Upload Mode!"  
  
"Digmon upload initialized...uploading data for...Patamon." The digitalized voice echoed in the air and as a shape had formed for Gamimon, one began to form near Kaze. The small digimon blinked its bright eyes open and chirped,  
  
"Kaze!"  
  
"You ready to fight again?"  
  
"You betcha! Where are my other partners?"  
  
"Coming right now!" Maryoku flashed a thumbs up and inserted her disk into her D-3. "Mode change! Upload Mode!"  
  
"Digimon upload initialized...uploading data for...Salmon."  
  
"Densetsu, we're waiting for you."  
  
"Hai." Slipping her disk in, she commanded, "Initialize upload mode."  
  
"Digimon upload initialized...uploading data for...Wormmon."  
  
"We'll nail him this time!" Maryoku cheered. "Let's show him what we're made of, Salmon!"  
  
"You got it!"  
  
"Not so fast. You think you even stand a chance at the rookie level? I could swallow you all in one gulp!"  
  
"Well, then try it! Boom bubble!"  
  
"Hah." Batting the attack aside like it was nothing, Gamimon began laughing. "Time's up little ones. Time to go meet your maker."  
  
"Not so fast...they haven't evolved yet."  
  
"Then hurry it up, I haven't got all day to kill you, you know."  
  
"Patamon shinka...Angemon!"  
  
"Salmon shinka...Tailmon!"  
  
"Wormmon shinka...Stingmon!"  
  
"Battle formation!" Kaze called, and the three began to attack.  
  
"Lightning Paw!"  
  
"Hand of fate!"  
  
"Lightning strike!" In the beginning, the three were very strong. However, as time faded out, so did they. Taichi felt a pulsing in his chest, like there was something he should be doing...but what? He didn't have one of those creatures, or a disk, or whatever else they were using. The same feeling at the exact same moment passed through Yamato and Koushiro. But there was nothing for any of those three to do...they were helpless...suddenly, Stingmon went flying into a nearby building.  
  
"Kuso! Stingmon!" Zanni ran towards the enormous monster who lay prostrate on the ground. "Stingmon, daijoubu ka."  
  
"Hai..." He shook with pain, as Zanni placed a comforting hand on his humongous arm.  
  
"You know I don't want you to fight...I won't let you die like this, alright, so just hang on..." Nodding his head, he relaxed his shoulders, battered and beaten. Pulling a small metallic piece from her pocket, she inserted it on the other side of the D-3, where another disk slot was. Locking it in place, the digitalized voice spoke,  
  
"Card program activated. Choose the card type you are using now." The words Offensive and Defensive flashed on the screen near the two buttons beside it. She pressed the defensive button, and the device answered, "Defensive card mode selected. Please swipe card now." Pulling a card from her pocket, she swiped it through the metal piece, "Recovery card!" Stingmon began to glow, his wounds healed, and he jumped up, ready to fight. "The recovery card will be recharged in T-minus twenty-four hours."   
  
"Whoa, that's amazing."  
  
"We have to help."  
  
"Taichi..."  
  
"We have to do something! I can't just stand by and watch this!" Angemon fell to the ground, his rod rolling on the ground and stopping at Kaze's feet.  
  
"Angemon!" Tailmon fell to the ground at Maryoku's feet, and she knelt down to pick up the small creature.  
  
"Tailmon..."  
  
"And now, all of you shall die."  
  
Quit boasting and finish your job before time runs out!  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"Mar, how long before the breech is over?" Glancing down at her D-3, she grimaced.  
  
"We still have at least five minutes. There's no way we can stall with just Stingmon fighting." They watched in horror as Gamimon snapped on of Stingmon's arms.  
  
"AAAARGH!"  
  
"Stingmon!" Densetsu turned to Kaze and growled, "We have to use our spells!" Maryoku reminded her,  
  
"I already used mine once..."  
  
"We have no other choice!"  
  
"Alright. Densetsu, start it off." Nodding, she chanted the incantation under her breath and shouted,  
  
"Arashii no kaji!"  
  
"Chikara no fuu!"  
  
"Chi buurredo!" Gamimon released Stingmon, as he fell to the ground and evolved backwards to Wormmon.  
  
"That was a very big mistake."  
  
"Time!"  
  
"We've still got two minutes!"  
  
"Damnit!"  
  
"Arashii no kaji!"  
  
"Densetsu, what the hell are you doing?!"  
  
"It's called stall tactics."  
  
"Well if you fire that attack two more times..."  
  
"I don't care!" Kaze's eyes widened as she growled, "I'm sick of this. I want out."  
  
"How touching. Now if you ladies are done, I'll kill you." Charging a ball of energy into his hands, he rushed at the ground, "Time to die!"  
  
"Time's up!" Maryoku screamed, and Gamimon's eyes widened. His form started to twist and contort, and he wailed in pain.  
  
You moron! Wasting time like that...  
  
"Master, save me!"  
  
You're not worth my time.   
  
"NOOOO!!!!" He exploded before he could scream in pain.  
  
I would try again, but I have other duties to attend to. Know this Kaze, Maryoku, and Densetsu. You and your boy toys are in trouble now...  
  
"Bitch." Kaze growled, then stooped down next to Patamon. "Hey." Gently shaking him, he opened his eyes and cried,  
  
"I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough Kaze..."  
  
"Nah, it's all right. You still put up a good fight. You were a chmpion against a mega. That's what I call tough." Nodding his tiny head, he laid it down to the side, wincing in pain.  
  
"Is there anything we can do for him?" Yamato asked quietly.  
  
"Not right now. I'll have to upload him back into my D-3 so he can regenerate." He nodded his head as the small digimon disappeared onto the screen. Maryoku had done the same to Salmon, but unfortunately for Wormmon...  
  
"C'mon, wake up...Wormmon, wake up." Zanni held him in her arms, and shook him a bit roughly.  
  
"His energy levels are really low. Maybe you should upload him back into your D-3..."  
  
"He has to be conscious for me to do that..." one hand still holding the monster, she reached into her back pocket, hands shaking. "Where is it, where is it..." Tossing a couple cards to the ground, she picked up one and swiped it through the slot. "Energy booster."  
  
"Energy booster activated. Card will recharge in T-minus ten minutes." Wormmon opened his eyes and gasped,  
  
"Zanni-chan, daijoubu ka."  
  
"I should be asking you that."  
  
"I'm fine. But I'm really tired..."  
  
"I'll put you back where you belong, ok?" He nodded as he disappeared onto her screen.  
  
"Let's get out of here." Kaze ordered.  
  
"Where are you guys going to go?" Yamato asked. "You're supposedly dead. Isn't it going to look a little strange if you go home? You only appeared just recently, and everything you've done has been to blend..."  
  
"Well, we'll figure something out. Let's go."  
  
"We already know everything. Let us help you." Koushiro argued.  
  
"Yeah, a lot of help you've been. It isn't enough that we have to keep over cover, but now we have an all-powerful lunatic after us. Let me tell you, that's really the kind of help we need."  
  
"It's not our fault you screwed up in the first place!" Taichi yelled in frustration.  
  
"You've got a lot of nerve, you bastard." Kaze marched over and grabbed the front of his shirt. Glancing over at Maryoku, she hesitated, but then punched him. Throwing him back, she turned and growled, "Can we not waste anymore time?" Walking off, Maryoku and Densetsu followed after.  
  
"Man, this isn't going very well at all."  
  
******  
  
"So what do we do? They obviously don't want our help..."  
  
"I can't just let Kaze be killed again!"  
  
"Or Densetsu...like the others..." Yamato nodded solemnly.  
  
"Others?" Taichi questioned.  
  
"All I can remember about it, is that a girl died in my arms..." Koushiro sighed and shook his head. "Then I remember seeing Densetsu and then it's all black after that."  
  
"I was holding a friend's hand and he died, and then I remember black as well." Yamato half-laughed. "I can't even remember a name...some friend I am...but a lot of my memory is still out of whack."  
  
"It's because of how much we remembered...there's no possible way for us to comprehend it at once."  
  
"Back to my question, what do we do?"  
  
"I dunno, you're the fearless leader, you tell us."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yeah, we basically all followed after you."  
  
"Heh, pretty kewl. Well, I'm not suprised, after all, I am the most awesomest one of all of us, especially since you guys are lameos, and..."  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have told him..."  
  
"Yeah..." Taichi went quiet for a moment, actually in thought.  
  
"Well, we have no idea where they'd be staying now, so we can't tail them. I'm drawing a blank. Koushiro, you're a brainiac, you help me out here."  
  
"I'm gonna need some time to think it out and see if I can get a hold of any equipment. Can we discuss it tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure. That's a good idea. Maybe Yamato and I can think of something as well. So we'll meet here again tomorrow."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
******  
  
After fiddling with his key, Yamato went to open his front door. Only when he turned the handle, he found that it was locked. Before he had a chance to grab his key again, a hand grabbed his wrist. "You want to know where the girls are, hmm?"  
  
"Who...?" As he began to turn, he felt something jabbed into the back of his neck, and kept his head still.  
  
"You'll find out soon enough. She can't know I'm helping you yet. So here's the deal: forget about the girls for a whole week. Don't even let them cross your mind. They'll come to you for help and you can be Kaze's knight in shining armor, unlike last time."  
  
"What do you mean by that?"  
  
"In time, in time. Be patient. All will be revealed. The truth will set them free."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Just do as I say. I have been protecting them thus far, and I have finally gained her trust. So in one week, let them come to you. Heed this warning, though: if you do not follow my instructions, then their lives will be in grave danger. And there will be no resurrection this time around. Are we clear?"  
  
"As mud."  
  
"Hm. I like you. You've got...spunk." Throwing him into the front door, he growled, "but that attitude of yours has to go."  
  
"Like hell."  
  
"You're digging yourself in deeper. Just stay at this level for now. The girls will be safe unless you interfere. And if they won't come to you willingly, I have one more piece of bait that is sure-fire to get at least one of them to come."  
  
"Really now? What's that?"  
  
"I told you, be patient. You'll see soon enough. For if I don't get it, she will, and then we'll all be in for it. Now I'm leaving, and if you don't stay facing the door, I'll have to go talk to the red-head while the authorities clean up your splattered brain. Count to ten and then walk inside. Got it?"  
  
"Got it." He growled. "One...two...three..." Yamato spun around, but no one was there. Glancing from side to side, he scratched his head, then opened the now unlocked door and entered. Above him, on the rooftop, the boy sighed as his hooded cape blew in the wind,  
  
"He doesn't listen very well, does he?" 


	4. If You Actually Think You Have A Shot...

AN: This part is dedicated to Chris, who put up with me taunting him with it for so long. Now I can taunt him with part 5! ^_^  
  
After Yamato explained his encounter over the phone to Taichi, who relayed that Koushiro couldn't get a hold of any of the equipment he needed, the boys decided that they would follow this bizarre method. Taichi said it was like playing hard-to-get, and then rambled about the "blue- haired babe." So a week passed, and the results were sort of expected. "I never asked where they'd come, did I?" Yamato realized. The two others blinked, and Koushiro inquired,  
  
"You...never...asked where?" Yamato sunk down and then growled,  
  
"He had a sharp pointy thing on my neck! I wasn't thinking!"  
  
"Man, that's as bad as Taichi-san." Yamato shook his head, then sighed,  
  
"I should have known this wouldn't work."  
  
"Well, maybe he meant after a week."  
  
"Who knows?" As they walked around town, there was no sign of any one of the three.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the three bozos." Yamato knew that voice. Kaze! He spun around to find...a blonde-haired boy with a baseball cap over his head, taming his spiky hair a bit. Slightly disappointed, he went to turn back around when the boy said in her voice again, "leaving so soon?" Spinning back around, Yamato growled,  
  
"Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Is that any way to talk to your guide?"  
  
"Guide?"  
  
"Yeah, guide. Gotta problem with that?" He cracked his knuckles and grinned. "See, I'm your ticket to getting your lady friends to you."  
  
"We were never told about a guide, how do we know this isn't a set-up?"  
  
"Things came up that...complicated the situation."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Our trump card is missing."  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"She got to him first."  
  
"Who's she?"  
  
"Can't say."  
  
"Damnit, I'm sick of the mind games and the information that isn't really information! Just spill it already!" The boy hesitated, glanced around, then gestured for them to follow. They walked close behind him and he began to talk,  
  
"Exactly two years ago the three of you, along with ten others, including myself, were chosen as guardians of our realm. We were all to go to our designated dimensions, however...circustances changed and the eleven of us went. Follow so far?"  
  
"I have a brief recollection of that..." Yamato affirmed. "Go on."  
  
"Wait...I'm confused." Taichi scratched his head. "What's a realm?"  
  
"Ever hear of a dimension? You know, like 3-D movies and that?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Well, it takes many dimensions to make up a realm. Everything is interconnected, and if the balance of one dimension is distorted, it affects the entire realm. We were selected to guard our realm and ensure nothing destroys it."  
  
"Ahhhhh..." Taichi felt enlightened, as Yamato ignored him and pressed,  
  
"But you said two more were chosen as well."  
  
"They were chosen, but we were short two D-3's. One was destroyed, and the other was corrupted."  
  
"You can corrupt a D-3?"  
  
"Of course. It's a conduit between a human and their digimon. Corrupt one of the two and it becomes corrupted as well."  
  
"Wait a sec, then where are our D-3's, if they still exist?"  
  
"We're working on that. And I'm sorry, but your information ends there. I'm sure I just put a bounty on my head." Grinning, he laughed, "Kaze would appreciate that." Putting his hands in his pockets, he strolled off.  
  
"Hey wait a sec!" They began to pursue him, but he had vanished. "This keeps getting weirder and weirder..."  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
******  
  
"Densetsu, please!"  
  
"Ryu, you know I can't! I'm sorry, no. If the other two don't go, then I don't go. The three of us, like it or not, are in this together." She turned her back on the boy, as he pulled down his hood, and removed the cape. His long, black, spikey hair with red streaks fell down and he shook his head a bit. Throwing the cloak down at her feet, he growled,  
  
"Fine! I'm trying to save your sorry asses here! Do you know what will happen if I'm found out? You won't be the only one six feet under, Zanni!" Her eyes huge, she turned around and slapped him across the face.  
  
"How dare you! I've struck out twice already, and this is your first time putting your ass on the line. You don't understand what happens to us if I'm found out, alright?" Starting to walk away, she stopped, then added, "And don't ever call me that again. EVER. Only one person is allowed to use that to address me." With that, she left the room, slamming the door behind her. Ryu stooped down and grabbed his cloak.  
  
"Chris? I know you just got here, but keep an eye on her. I don't want her to find out yet...then she might become unstable. Or perhaps she'll go to them after all. Either way, watch her." Chris emerged from the bookcase in the apartment.  
  
"No prob. I'll be in touch." With that, he walked through the wall after her. Ryu sighed, then turned to the bookcase. Selecting a thick, hard-bound volume, he sunk into a nearby chair and began flipping through the pages.  
  
******  
  
Koushiro clicked away at the keys on his computer. As he was working on a new program, a message flashed across the screen,  
  
Koushiro, you don't miss me, do you?  
  
"Huh?" He blinked as the message cleared and a new one went across the screen.  
  
You always loved her anyway...you ignored the both of us for her...why would that have changed since she's back?  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
And you don't even know me either...how unthoughtful of you...now you're giving me more incentive to kill her.  
  
"I-I don't understand...maybe my memory hasn't just fully kicked in right..."  
  
Hmmm...interesting notion...we'll see...  
  
******  
  
Yamato jumped up to answer the door, expecting Koushiro who had called and asked if he could stop by, sounding very confused about something. However, when he opened the door, a blonde was standing there. "Can I help you?" The girl nodded, then held up a small note. Eyes wide, he pushed the door open and let her in.  
  
******  
  
Taichi sat in his room, deep in thought. How come Yamato had remembered things? He hadn't touched the symbol...it wasn't fair! He had tried and tried, but Taichi couldn't remember a single thing. All he could remember was the stuff from his normal life. Leaning back on his bed, he looked up at the top bunk bed. Why had Mom and Dad bought hi m a bunk bed if he was an only child? Some things were starting to not make very much sense...maybe he would start remembering after all...  
  
******  
  
"Do you want something to eat? Drink?"  
  
"Mm, no, no, I'm fine." She nervously glanced around. Yamato gestured for her to follow, and he led her to the kitchen. Pulling the wig off, Densetsu shook out her hair.  
  
"So where did you get the wig?"  
  
"I had a bunch of them from before we left, and I managed to get my hands on some of my belongings..." She placed it on the counter, as Yamato asked,  
  
"What brings you here? Aren't you betraying your friends by doing this?"  
  
"Friends?" She almost laughed, then corrected, "Allies. You, Yagami- san, and Izumi are friends. The three of us are allies."  
  
"Fine, then aren't you betraying your allies?"  
  
"In a sense, but someone else is at stake." Her hands clenched into fists, as she sighed, "Chris said something to me, and it bothered me...I-I just have to know..."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"If he's all right...Ryu's been looking for him, but he hasn't found him, and if he hasn't found him...I'm afraid that means she has...please, I need your help. If I can get Chikara-san and Tamashiino-san to agree to go with you guys, will you help me?"  
  
"Yes." He answered without hesitation.  
  
"You don't need the others to decide?"  
  
"Not if it involves Kaze. I'll help you, but you have to guarantee this isn't a farce, that you're actually going to bring them to us."  
  
"I promise, even though I know how severe the consequences are."  
  
"Then it's set."  
  
******  
  
Kaze sat with her chin in her palm, deep in thought. Glancing down at the table, she looked at the small instrument lying there. Reaching her hand out to grasp it, she left it hovering there for a moment, then receeded her hand. Crossing her arms over each other, a deep sigh escaped her chest as Maryoku entered the room. "Hey chickie, what's happening? You all look depressed and everything."  
  
"Just thinking." She shrugged, then ran her fingers through her hair and sighed again.  
  
"About Yamato?"  
  
"What did I tell you about saying that?!" Kaze growled.  
  
"Ok, ok, soooooorry. But ya know, you shouldn't run from the truth. It'll always come back and bite ya in the ass if ya ask me."  
  
"I'm not running from anything." Leaning back in her chair, she leaned her head back, away from Maryoku.  
  
"I can take a hint." Holding up her hands in defeat, she exited the room. Kaze turned her head to the table and with one quick motion, overturned it, sending the harmonica flying.  
  
******  
  
"So wait, she's going to help us get the others?! Including my babe?!" Taichi exclaimed.  
  
"If she stays true to her word, which it seems she may since she's worried about someone." Yamato informed. Koushiro looked up from his laptop, inquiring,  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Didn't say. She just said she was worried because Ryu hadn't found him. I'm assuming that's the guy who was jabbing something into my neck."  
  
"A legitimate assumption. The blonde guy made a referece to that name as well."  
  
"So what do we do? Just wait again?"  
  
"Looks like it. I can't exactly give her a time limit to get her 'allies' to trust her."  
  
"This is true. But isn't there something we can do?"  
  
"Maybe we can get cracking on whoever Densetsu's looking for. That way we'll have an even trade."  
  
"I'll go talk to her. I think I may have an idea as to where to find her." Koushiro closed his laptop, stood up, and left Yamato's apartment. Taichi put his feet up on the table and leaned backwards in his chair.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Don't look at me. The brains of the operation just left." Taichi smirked as he put his hands behind his head. Yamato half-laughed. He reached to the back of his pocket, feeling the mood was right for his harmonica...but then he remembered he hadn't had his harmonica for ages now. But where was it? He wracked his brain for the answer, however, nothing came. "Hey! Helloooooo? Earth to Yamato! Come in!" Flailing his arms in the air, Taichi lost his balance and tumbled over onto his back, off his chair. Shaking his head, Yamato non-chalantly stood up, stepped over him, and got a coke from the fridge. "Are you going to help over here?" Popping the soda open, Yamato grinned,  
  
"Nah, I think I'll enjoy my drink for awhile."  
  
******  
  
The wind started to pick up a bit as Koushiro made his way to the spot. He had struggled to remember everything he could about the three girls, mostly Densetsu, and was fairly successful. Which is how he knew exactly where she would be. There was a spot very similar to it in the digital realm...and one in the dream realm...so it would make sense that she'd be at the one in this world. As he approched the spot, it felt as though the wind was pushing him back, forcing him in the other direction. Scanning the area, his heart seamed to sink a little. Perhaps he had imagined it. "What are you doing here, Izumi?" Spinning around, he looked up in the highest branches of a tree, and saw her hunched all the way up there.  
  
"I came to see you. We wanted to get started on finding...well...uh, whoever you wanted us to find."  
  
"Hm. That's funny. A year ago you'd have told me to get lost if I told you who. In fact, you might now if you remember..."  
  
"I won't. I promise."  
  
"That's what you said last time."  
  
"Well, just shoot." A soft thud was the response, and as she rose from her crouched position, she folded her arms.  
  
"Fine. I'm looking for Ken-chan." Koushiro's heart stopped. That was the reason he felt his heart break just moments ago...the reason he knew she was untouchable.  
  
"You want me...to find him?"  
  
"See? I knew you wouldn't help me." She turned to walk away, but he lunged and grabbed her arm,  
  
"No, wait!" Puzzled, she turned to face him as he added, "if you want me to find Ken, then no matter what, I will."  
  
"Why?" He half-smiled and whispered close to her ear,  
  
"Because more than one person is allowed to care about you."  
  
"Izumi, stop it."  
  
"I'm just saying..."  
  
"Well, I don't want to hear that. If you want to find Ken, find him, but don't expect that in return." Pulling away, she walked away from the cliff, leaving Koushiro alone again.  
  
******  
  
Ryu was waiting on the roof of Yamato's apartment building. The wind had begun to blow ferociously, blowing his cloak everywhere, and his hood off of his face. Within another moment, Chris had appeared on the roof. "She's gone to them for help."  
  
"I knew she would if we played our cards right. But now, I think it might have been a mistake." "Why?"  
  
"Because I've been exposed somehow, and I'm wondering if she caught onto Densetsu's betrayal and assumed I betrayed her as well."  
  
"How would she have known?"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out. How does she always know everything?"  
  
The answer to that, my dear Ryu, is right in front of your face...everything was always right in front of your face...you were just too dense to see it...  
  
"What do you want from me?"  
  
You know very well...I shall have the two things I desire most in this world...the time is come...but I will not reveal the truth...no one will be free...not when I hold all the cards...  
  
"We will stop you."  
  
Do you want to attempt to go up against me? Do you actually think you'll win? Fine. If you actually think you have a shot, I'll give you the chance to end it all. Find me and we'll see who wins... 


End file.
